


Watching the world burn.

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: When Mary died, John was by all counts insane when he drops the kids off with an old friend and ran off to hunt the killer.Then Jess died, and Sam became too much like his father for him to bear.Azazel tries one more time to get a Winchester for his master. And this time, he's not taking no for an answer.





	Watching the world burn.

After his mother had died in a house fire, Deans father became all consumed with finding her killer. John Winchester had been a drunk, and by most accounts, insane. But what did they expect when his wife died so suddenly and left him with two small children.

John, never able to heal, ran off to hunt the killer on his own. Leaving his two boys, 4 year old Dean, and infant Sammy to be raised by friends.

The boys had pretty normal lives. John wrote, from time to time until they heard from a friend of his that he had died. A man named Bobby Singer. Dean took it all in stride until Bobby asked about Sam. That’s when Dean broke down.

Sam had gone off to college, full ride, on his way into Law school. Dean was proud of his baby brother. Until it happened. The fire that took Jess. Overnight, Sam turned into their father, consumed by her death. Getting more and more reckless until it just ended. His brilliant baby brother couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle turning out like dad and ended it all. Dean had been the one to find him.

That’s what Dean Winchester thought of at night when he couldn’t sleep. Those were the demons that haunted him. His dead father and brother. Even all these years later.

Dean glanced over at the clock and realized his wife hadn’t come back to bed. Groaning as he got up he made his way to the nursery.

“Hey buddy.” He grinned as he looked down at his son, cooing in his crib. Samuel John Winchester. “Where’d mom go, Sammy?”

Then he felt a drop of something hit his forehead, then his hand. Looking down he saw it was blood. He furrowed his brow, and wiped his forehead. More blood. Looking up, he saw her, suspended to the ceiling and dripping blood down onto him. 

Drip. Drip. The sound ringing in his ears. He gasped as the ceiling caught fire, and turned to grab his son, only to find him no longer in the crib.

“Say bye bye to Mommy.” He heard from behind him. Turning, he saw a strange man holding his son. When he reached out for Sammy, the man pulled him away. “Tsk Tsk Dean. I’m not letting this one get away.”

“Who are you? And what the fuck are you doing? Give me back my son!” Dean lunged but the man easily out manoeuvred him.

The man turned his yellow eyes onto Dean, and Dean instantly felt sick to his stomach with that gaze on him. “I’m watching the world burn, Dean. If you want to see your son grow, you better get out of here before you burn too, and get to hunting me. Just like dear old Dad.”


End file.
